


[明日方舟/星诗星无差]醉翁之意

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星诗星无差]醉翁之意

明日方舟同人，星熊x诗怀雅无差

“我说，”站在办公桌前的菲林族女性手指叩叩桌面，“现在事情都结束了，星熊可以借给我了吧？”

陈正忙着翻看诗怀雅刚刚放（准确一点，甩）在她桌上的几份资料，听了这话下意识要回一句你想得美，话到嘴边却停住了。她恍惚记得之前似乎是真有答应过等一切都过去了把星熊借给诗怀雅一段时间这种事的。

先前对诗怀雅为自己挡了一刀而心存愧疚的陈是想好好补偿的，于是她向魏延吾申请了调假邀请诗怀雅吃午餐，在那种有三角钢琴现场演奏的，陈平时不会去的高档餐厅。当天她也邀请了星熊，不过随意惯了的搭档本人对这种场景适应不足，坐在陈身边显然手足无措，手放在膝盖上握成拳又立刻松开，反复几次后陈注意到她的小动作，终于允许星熊去对面的铺子买份叉烧饭带回局里。

“帮我带笼虾饺。”星熊如释重负起身时陈这样小声说。

星熊走后坐在正对面的诗怀雅笑起来：“还怕这一顿吃不饱呀阿陈？”显然是听见了她刚才的话。

陈白她一眼：“看着你我就气饱了，这顿饭估计吃不了多少。”

“你不是说要感谢我吗？怎么说话还这么冲，没有诚意呀。”诗怀雅居然没像往常一样就势和她争执起来，反而笑眯眯地接话。

陈挑挑眉毛：“这不是请你吃饭来了吗？”

“这就叫有诚意？”诗怀雅学她，也挑起眉毛故作惊讶的样子。

“那怎样算作有诚意？”

“这个嘛……”诗怀雅扭头，透过落地玻璃窗看见街对面正从老板手中接过打包餐盒的鬼族女人的背影，“你把星熊借我几天呗。”

“你开什么玩笑！”反应过来诗怀雅刚刚说了什么，陈几乎要从椅子上跳起来，“不行！”

似乎早就料到陈会有这样的反应，诗怀雅扁扁嘴没说话。等陈冷静下来又听见她说：“星熊现在是特别督察组的人，这个时期组里不允许有人事调动，你懂这个意思吧？”陈心里清楚面前这个大小姐一向有些任性，搞不好她是真的要把星熊调走，但现在是打击整合运动的关键时期，星熊在特别督察组也有任务，哪能让她说带走就带走？

“那等事情都结束了呢？”诗怀雅意外地好说话，甚至开始摆出一副慢慢商量的架势。

“这……”陈没想到诗怀雅还真在跟她好好谈这件事，一时语塞，“星熊她自己同意的话，你去申请。”对面人的眼睛立刻亮起来，陈心头突然涌起一阵愧疚。

就这么把搭档卖了……她偷瞄一眼街对面，哪里还看得到星熊的影子。

陈一句话往回咽的过程中手指翻到一张半旧的申请表，上面赫然写着以协助工作为由申请将星熊督查调入诗怀雅所在的小组云云，纸张边角还沾了点咖啡渍。

早有预谋啊这个女人，陈心想。

她说，我得跟星熊商量一下。

诗怀雅一副势在必得的样子，双手插着腰说你明天叫星熊自己把表送到我这里。

陈看她这副模样极其不爽，挥手要赶人：“快滚远点！看见你就烦。”

后来陈在茶水间拦下星熊，平铺直叙地讲了一遍事情的经过，最后表示只要星熊不同意她就立即驳回诗怀雅的申请。

星熊一手端着一杯有点凉了的白开，另一只手挠挠下巴，说她最终还是找上来了啊。

陈：？

“那就去呗。”

陈：？？？ 

第二天诗怀雅果然等来星熊护送申请表和自己到达她的办公室，她接过申请表一看，备注一栏写着：有借有还，再借不难。

再看再借不难的对象本人，正歪七扭八地立在办公桌前紧张着，般若靠在她脚边。诗怀雅冲她笑笑：“不带盾，你跟我出趟外勤。” 

吃着早茶店招牌虾饺的星熊此时有些迷惑，出外勤的意思到底是……？而此时坐在对面慢悠悠吃着蛋肠的大小姐显然也没能解开她的疑惑。大约是看星熊茫然的过于明显，诗怀雅筷子点点肠粉：“没来得及吃早餐，”又热情地邀请星熊尝尝盘子里的肠粉，“加了两个蛋，特别好吃。”

星熊摆摆手拒绝了，心说这个大小姐真是摸不透，又低头吃完刚刚的半个虾饺。

笼里还剩最后两个虾饺时诗怀雅挂在胸口的通讯器突然响了两声，近卫局的高级警司神色一凛，飞快夹起一个虾饺塞入星熊口中，再夹起最后一个自己咬住，摸出几张龙门币扔在桌上后立即拉起星熊就往街口跑去。

星熊脑子还没转过来，身体倒是立刻跟上诗怀雅跑了起来。诗怀雅风风火火冲向停在街口的一辆轿车，催促着星熊快上车。

星熊被她推着坐进后排，看见自己的般若好好地躺在副驾驶的位置，诗怀雅飞快地挤到她身边拉上车门。这才向星熊解释起来，她小组追查的一起药物走私案有了眉目，现在拉着星熊一个高级战力是要去端了人家老巢了。

“我就知道你是看上我的般若了。”星熊戳戳她的肩膀，鬼族女人个子高大，此时坐在后座有些局促。

诗怀雅得意地哼了一声，虽然是要去大战一场，这女人现在倒是一副从容不迫的样子，慢条斯理地跟她解释这次任务的细节，又从包里翻出护膝和护肘带上，几分钟内就从白领丽人变成一幅全副武装的警员模样，目睹全过程的星熊不禁肃然起敬。又见诗怀雅手里捏着个金属色的管状物，星熊问：“这是什么？”

诗怀雅没答声，拧开发现竟是一管口红，星熊看她对着镜子左看右看研究自己唇形的模样简直要傻眼。

诗怀雅注意到她的目光，转过脸来冲她笑：“好看吗？”

星熊不知为何有点脸颊发热：“蛮适合你的。”她不常注意妆容打扮，此时也辨不出诗怀雅唇上到底是几号流行色，只发自内心觉得还真是……挺好看的。

诗怀雅明显地感到满意，喉咙里呼噜几声把口红塞进包里，低下头专心地调试起无人机来。

星熊担心了一路，还以为大小姐真就只带着她就要直捣犯罪团伙老巢，诗怀雅信心满满向她下达作战指令时她还在后悔没带上通讯器，这下连老陈都没法联络，这位公主要有个三长两短的她是不是要负责？ 

到了才知道，已经有一支小队埋伏多时，就等诗怀雅一声令下好冲进去大闹一阵。大闹一阵这话出自诗怀雅本人之口，听上去天真得要命，让人忍不住担忧。但行动过程算是动静比较大的中规中矩，诗怀雅兴致勃勃地挥舞着链锤，实际上并没有真的冲在最前大杀四方，她的才华更多体现在指挥，顺便敲敲几个试图溜走的可怜人的脑袋，星熊如同在之前的每一次行动中一般同般若一起冲锋陷阵，其实就此次任务难度而言并不需要她如此勇猛，不过她早已习惯这么做。 

等到对方老大的双手已被严实地拷住，诗怀雅语气快乐地宣布此次任务圆满完成。星熊还处于一种恍惚的兴奋状态，脑子晕晕乎乎的不甚清醒，被诗怀雅推搡着坐上了来时那辆车的副驾驶位。她偏头一看，坐在驾驶位上发动车子的正是公主本人。 

“这么轻松？”她仍觉得怀疑，这一切过于顺利，简直像一个陷阱。但诗怀雅笑了两声，完全不像在开玩笑地回答她：“就是这么轻松。” 

不然你以为呢？花半年时间插入线人，两个月撬动原据点，又在刚搬迁时让他们内部起争执，最后才是你眼里的半小时结束任务。诗怀雅打着方向盘，语气同刚才宣布任务完成一样快乐。星熊哦了一声，点点头，突然不知说什么。 

诗怀雅刚到近卫局报告时，是由她领去见组员的，优等生大小姐初到任即是一个行动小组的组长职务，彼时陈还在近卫局总部和特别督察组两头忙活，交代完星熊领人去工位就继续埋头看文书。诗怀雅跟着星熊走在近卫局的走廊里，等个电梯的功夫已经跟她聊起来，她刚毕业不久，说起话来还有一股天真少女的稚气，又说个不停，星熊像个幼儿园老师一样耐心听她叭叭个没完，偶尔附和几句。听闻星熊是特别督察组的人，诗怀雅挑挑眉毛，嘴上又讲起近卫局周边小吃。 

但诗怀雅展现的战术天分实在叫人震惊，从某种意义上说她的晋升之路比陈还要更加顺利，不久诗怀雅作为高级警司接手龙门近卫局部分事务，而陈终于可以一心一意投入特别督察组。陈问过星熊对于诗怀雅的看法，她给出的答案是…… 

星熊努力地回忆了一下，她当时说了什么？ 

她当时说，老陈，这个小姑娘不一定打得过你，但要论心思缜密与你不相上下，她是很会放长线钓大鱼的。 

她说这话时脑海里浮现的是听到她隶属于特别督察组时，诗怀雅那双亮晶晶的眼睛。 

诗怀雅说：“我可是蓄谋已久。”星熊有些沉浸在自己的回忆中，被她没头没脑的一句话吓得一激灵，扭头看她时正好对上诗怀雅一双亮晶晶的眼睛。 

与回忆莫名其妙就重叠了起来。 

星熊赶紧甩甩头，问，我们这是去哪？ 

诗怀雅故作忧愁，说当然是把你原样送回近卫局了。还长叹一口气，组里没了星熊督查，不知要怎么办才好，我得赶紧送回去才不耽误工作啊。 

星熊说你这说的什么乱七八糟的，好好讲话。 

于是诗怀雅把车靠边停下，解开安全带扭过身来，一本正经地问星熊：“我口红花了没？”星熊莫名其妙，左看右看仔细端详了一阵后老老实实地回答没花。 

下一秒她就被诗怀雅吻住，两片形状好看唇线饱满的嘴唇贴着她自己的，湿润微黏的触感来自刚才由星熊本人验证，没有因战斗而出现任何损坏的唇膏质地。星熊脑子一片空白，连躲也忘了躲。 

诗怀雅贴着她的嘴唇说了句什么，她没注意。这样一个吻停留在它本身，诗怀雅仅仅是像盖印章一般亲了亲她的嘴唇，随后就端正坐好系上安全带，又将车子发动。 

最后星熊回到陈的办公室报到，陈从桌上堆成小山的文件中抬头看她一眼算是表示我知道了，低下头星熊又听见她说：“诗怀雅带你去买化妆品？” 

星熊：？？ 

陈：“怎么嘴唇像涂过口红一样。” 

此时星熊终于想起诗怀雅贴在她嘴唇上说的那句话。 

“我可是蓄谋已久啊。”


End file.
